Under the Armor
by N.D. Stark
Summary: All they see is the sarcastic comments and selfish smirk. They never see those tiny things that say 'No. That isn't me' But now, Tony has a bigger secret. He's trying to hold onto everything tight. But now things are dawning and surfacing that no one in the team had seen him suffer before. (Super Sad Tony Whump!) A chapter for each teammate Ant Man and Wasp
1. Chapt 1: The Sacrifice Play

**Hi guys! As you may or may not know, I am the HUGEST Iron Man fan. Period. No competition please. **

**But Anyway, I was just bothered by the fact that everyone thinks he's a snotty rich kid who only cares about himself. Actually, he's really sweet. (Don't ask me how I know that, it's a really long strange story you won't believe in the least. He is also very, very, hot!) He's just heavily opinionated and has a few social problems. (PLZ don't judge.) This is how he proved himself to his companions. **

* * *

**Under the Armor  
Chapter 1: I Could Just Cut the Wire**

Steve sighed deeply, letting the musty air rush into his lungs. He had sat himself on a chair on one of the smaller porches, branching off the living room of the tower. The sky was a deep grey, the sun filtering silver light through the heavy clouds. The rain poured lazily, as if it couldn't decide whether to stop or keep going. Steve's sketch pad lay discarded on the floor beside him, along with a small pencil box. He had given up drawing the city a while ago, instead deciding to listen to the vivid music of the rain. It wasn't until a small clap of thunder rolled over the clouds he decided to go inside. Steve quickly swiped the sketch pad and pencils from the concrete floor, and tucked them under his arm. The door swung shut behind him, and he gazed absentmindedly at the empty living room, illuminated by the grey light of the clouds. The rain started to pound harder on the windows, making a steady; _pitter patter pitter patter_; echo halfheartedly through the empty room. Steve sighed again, growing restless of the deafening silence. It wasn't until he heard a very loud crash from a few floors down that he moved, taking cautiously to the elevator. He thumbed the button to the 37th floor. The lift rolled slowly down, and the doors dinged open. Steve stepped surefootedly into the room, spotting Tony fiddling in an upset manner with a confusing lump of red and gold metal and wires.

"What happened this time?" Steve asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Tony snorted, looking up from his machine. "The usual." He muttered casually; indicating the small kitchenette that had been installed into the lab. Beside it a pair of small robots whirred, hastily cleaning a large mess of orange smoothie. it had become common for one of the robots to make a slip, or forget to put the lid on the smoothie machine.

"Fair enough." Steve muttered, glancing at the mess. "Why don't we go see a movie or something? You've been in here for days."

Tony snorted again, looking back at Steve. "Since when did Captain America have concern over me?" He asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow with a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What about that new Star Trek movie?" He inquired casually before looking expectantly at Tony. Tony jumped from his seat, and rushed to the elevator like a kid that had eaten too much caffeine. "I take that as a yes." Steve said to himself, and then strolled towards the elevator where Tony impatiently waited.

When they finally found themselves at the lobby; Steve insisted that they walk, because Tony's choice of car would attract attention, and the theater was only few blocks away. After a lot of coaxing and a little bit of bribing, they finally started to stroll to the theater. They quickly found their seats, Steve trying to hide how comfortable he felt sitting down there. It reminded him of before he joined the army, when he would sit in the theater and watch the news or one of the old movies. He smiled to himself, cherishing the memory. The movie felt like it had whizzed by, and they soon found themselves leaving the theater, trooping back to the tower through the rain and puddles. The two wondered the long way back, taking in the open space of the area around them. Tony and Steve where almost to the tower when it happened. Steve was crossing the road, and a car came barreling towards him. It wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He was paralyzed, and the world seemed to go in slow motion. The car seemed to inch towards the crosswalk, but Steve felt everything freeze up for some reason. Then he felt it. He was pushed violently out of the way, and the world sped past him again. He crashed into a relatively deep puddle, saving him from getting any bruises. But the second he touched the water, he pushed himself up again, and whirled around. Tony was sprawled in the rain, blood gushing from his side and arm. His eyes where squeezed tight, his teeth gritted. It took Steve a minute to realize what had happened. Tony had pushed him out of the way. Tony had taken the hit. He felt the world blur and slow down again. Someone was screaming for an ambulance, others crowding around in a silent shock. Steve was shocked. Soon the ambulance arrived, making quick work of carting Tony to the nearest hospital. He managed to wrangle a seat in the ambulance, but his mind was elsewhere.

_"I've seen men worth ten of you." Steve had shot at Tony angrily. "And I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_

_"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony mocked back._

_"There's always a way out isn't there?" Steve smirked. " You know you may not be a threat, but you had better stop acting like a hero." _

Now that memory kept ringing through Steve's mind, bouncing back to bite him over and over again. They had never gotten along. He regretted ever trying to not know him now. He had always looked at Tony as a selfish man.

_"Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play" _

Bouncing back again. Steve had never hammered this far into the rock face. He had never gotten so far past Tony's thick shell. He had always hidden any care with a smirk or a sarcastic comment. And he had a rough enough history to know that sometimes, things like that where needed. He didn't want other people to suffer his pain, even though the people close to him had suffered enough of it to know how painful it was. Steve put his head in his hands. Tony was not selfish. Tony cared.


	2. Chapt 2: Something Hidden

**Chapter 2: Something Hidden**

Janet had run to the nearest car when she heard what had happened. She slid into the seat, turning on the ignition. She stopped, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. In and out. She opened her eyes again, nervously biting her lip. Then she stepped hard on the gas. The car lurched forward as she sped through the streets, heavy with traffic. She should have flown. She bit her lip again, a bad habit she had picked up when she used to watch Hank do his boring science. She took another exit, now able to speed up. The car sped past the small shops and restaurants, not even getting a second glance. She finally pulled into the parking lot, breaking her record time of getting the car locked up. She jogged across the parking lot, her heart pounding haphazardly through her chest. She pushed through the crowd of reporters in front of the door and flashed her Avengers ID to one of the police officers out front. He gave her a nod, and she rushed in.

"Name." The desk manager muttered, not looking up from her computer.  
"Janet van Dyne" She answered quickly.  
"Who are you here for?" The desk manager asked flatly, still not glancing up from the computer.  
"Tony Stark!" She cried, making the desk manager jump.  
"Fourth floor, room two hundred and seven."

Janet jogged to the elevator, and pounded the button. She bit her lip again, wobbling back and forth on her heels. When the doors finally opened, it took all of her willpower not to run. She had never expected to be so worried about Tony, of all people. She arrived at the door, and knocked lightly. Steve answered. He looked grief stricken, and shock still reverberated over his face.

"Is he ok?" Janet asked, peeking around Steve's massive frame.  
"I think he'll be ok..." Steve answered. "I never thought he would do that. Maybe Clint, or Hank, but not Tony."

Janet nodded, and pushed past Steve. She suddenly let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Tony was spread out on a hospital bed, hooked up to dozens of machines. A steady _beep beep beep _pulsated halfheartedly through the room. Steve left after saying he needed to be alone. Tony was obviously awake, even though his eyes where closed.

"Hey Jan." He stammered, a sly grin trying to creep onto his face.  
"Hey Tony." Janet answered, smiling. She didn't ask if he was ok, because obviously he wasn't.  
"Why did you do that?" Janet asked, "You gave Pepper a heart attack."  
"Why did I push Steve out of the way?" Tony asked, a fake smile clearly trying to be held. "Because that's what friends do. Wouldn't you have done that for Hank? Or Susie?"  
Janet was silent. "I thought you hated him." She whispered.  
It was clear something was being kept a secret. "Just because I hate someone doesn't mean I can help them."  
"That wasn't helping Tony! That was risking your life!" Janet exclaimed loudly.  
"Well I'm not dead, aren't I?" Those words seemed especially painful. It almost sounded like he was holding something back.  
"Tony..." Janet whispered. But then she held her chin up, and left. When she exited the room, her posture faltered. Something wasn't right. He was right about doing things for people, but there was something fishy about it. She couldn't quite place it yet though. He always smiled like that when he was hiding something. But the thing that bothered Janet is that she had no idea, much less any clue of what could be wrong. Her trip back to the car was slower than it had been before. She had hoped to see snarky comments and annoying jokes from him, but nothing of the sort came from him. She stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to finally open. When she did, she ignored the desk manager in return, not even bothering to check out from her ten minute visit. She strode unconfidently across the parking lot, to the car she had borrowed. The rain still poured in heavy droves, but she ignored it. She was soaking wet by the time she got into the car. What was Tony hiding?


	3. Chapt 3: Tiny Lies

**starlight luna: You will find out soon enough. **

**(I OWN NOTHING BTW)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tiny Lies**

It was long until Tony was released from the hospital. As soon as he stepped foot back in the tower; he locked himself in his lab. The only time he slept was when he was waiting for a test to be finished, and the only time he ate or drank was in the morning. It was usually coffee or a donut. Hank or Bruce would occasionally slip in and try to coax him out of the confines of the small room. But he didn't relent. He kept himself hidden in the shadows and reflections of the things that kept him there.

"What am I going to do?" He would whisper to himself.

He would sit there for a second, his head in his hands. He was tired, hungry, and scared. Scared that if he went to sleep, he would never wake up again. Scared he would never see Pepper, or anyone he cared for. Scared he wouldn't be able to save lives with his friends. Scared he would fall into an endless blackness. Scared he wouldn't be able to feel the pain of the reality he was feeling already. He would stand, and shake himself back into reality; and get back to whatever he was working on.

Hank stepped in one day to find Tony half asleep at the work table. His head hung and his eyes drooped, and he could hardly hold onto the tools in his hands.

"Tony?" Hank half whispered, making the engineer wake from his trance.  
"Hugh?..." Tony answered with a grunt.  
"Are you ok?" Hank asked him cautiously, stepping forward. "You look tired."  
Tony snorted and ignored him, moving to screw something halfheartedly in place before grabbing a chemical.  
"You should really sleep Tony. Unless you want to go nuts like I do when I'm on something." Hank said, sighing as Tony continued to ignore him.  
"I slept a few days ago... I'm fine..." Tony muttered back, annoyance lacing his words. He emphasized the 'I'm fine' as if Hank had asked if he needed to go to the hospital or something.  
Hank frowned, and glanced up at a hologram. It showed Tony's vitals. Before Hank could look any closer, Tony whisked the hologram away.  
"I need to be alone." Tony muttered.

Hank frowned again, and left. He stopped and glanced back at Tony in concern. Tony had continued fiddling with the machine in the blue light of the holograms. He went to the elevator and stood in it as it sent him to the living area.

"There's something wrong with Tony." Hank declared when he arrived. Janet and Natasha looked up from their books. Thor froze, a pop tart stick out of his mouth. Bruce looked at him from his seat on the couch, and Steve stopped drawing. Clint looked up from the paper bow he was making.  
"Are you sure? He could still be recovering, its normal for him to be in the lab so long." Clint pondered aloud.  
"I'm sure." Hank confirmed.

* * *

Tony looked at the screen he had hidden from Hank. He was lying. It was easy for him to mask it behind a quip or joke, but the situation was bad. Very, very bad. He didn't want them to suffer for him. But he didn't want anyone to be hurt by him keeping it a secret. That _it _bothered him. He shot another glance at the hologram. His vitals glowed a soft sickish color. Bad.


	4. Chapt 4: Nightmares

**That was a beautiful poem 123flywithme. Thank you.**

**The sickness will be revealed on the seventh chapter. It'll come quick, don't worry.**

**Bruce and Natasha will share this chapter so it is longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

Selfish. Ignorant. Uncaring. Cold. That's how many always think of Tony. That is how many think of Natasha. But she is human. She cares. She gives. She loves. She worries. And right now, she was worrying about Tony. He had hidden away for days. Yes, this was normal for him, very normal actually. But every time he vanished into the depths of his mind, she worried more. She worried if he would come out. She worried if he even remembered their names sometimes, even if it was a childish thought.

_'Love is for children' _her mind would hiss to her sometimes.

_"Than I am a child." _She would think back.

One day, she found herself going to Tony's lab. She didn't know why, but she kept walking when she wondered. She stepped into the small confines of the elevator, pressing the button. She stood silently, looking at her reflection in the metal doors. It was distorted and hard to see, just outlines of color. It reminded her of how she felt sometimes. When she was tired of people thinking of her as a cold hearted, mindless murderer. The doors opened, and her reflection vanished. She quickly but silently stepped into the dimly lit room, lit aglow by holograms. The floated past her, and down the hall, leading her to their master. She followed the blue lights, and opened the glass door. She saw him, slumped over the table listlessly. He was snoring softly. She smiled, thankful for that. He hardly slept any more. She glanced at the holograms halfheartly, eyeing the blueprints and calculations carelessly. Her gaze wondered the room, dancing over the shadows and chemicals and machines hidden in the deep grip of the shadows. She turned towards him again. But this time he was shaking, jerking violently. Natasha found herself grabbing him, trying to shake him out of whatever horror he was reseeing. She opened her mouth to scream at him to _wake up_ but nothing came out of her gaping mouth. Bruce was suddenly there, whispering in their ears. Natasha was scared. Bruce finally awoke him, and his eyes where red with tears. He yelled at them to leave. This was all a blur to Natasha. Bruce frowned, but Tony yelled again, and Bruce grabbed Natasha by the arm and dragged her away from the scared man. He had a surprisingly strong grip. She glanced back once before the left. He was hunched over with his head in his hands. Praying. Tony never prayed. But Bruce kept dragging her away. Back past the holograms, back through the door, back through the silent hallway with the shadows following them mercilessly as the two went away from the engineer. Natasha looked at Bruce, concern chiseled on her face.

"Bruce?" Natasha asked quietly, growing uncomfortable with her not being the strong person she was used to being.  
"Yeah Natasha?" Bruce said, looking at her.  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
"I honestly have no idea. The man has mysteries Nat. Hank told us yesterday, and what we just saw is making that a bigger picture."  
Natasha fingered the pieces in her mind, making them fall together in a picture she was afraid she wouldn't like.  
"I'm scared for him."  
"He would never leave you alone of he heard you say that."  
"Really Bruce. There is somethin very wrong with him. He's hiding something. I could see it in the way he looked at me. There was pain in those eyes of his Bruce."  
Bruce fiddled with this thought for a moment. Natasha was right. There was something wrong with Tony.  
"I agree Natasha. Let's just wait and see if things cool down."  
The two steeped out of the elevator, and where about to sit on the couch when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Natasha asked into the phone.  
"Agent Romanoff." Fury's voice echoed through the phone. "Assemble my Avengers."

* * *

**Sue me for the short chapter guys, sorry. I am working hard, this was supposed to be a one shot, so that's the mode I'm in whenever I write this. **


	5. Chapt 5: Can't Make a Hit

**I've already covered Steve, and Pep and Rhodey aren't in this fic. **

**Clint and Thor share this chapter. And in this chapter, we get to feature Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist(s), and Spider Man! Yay!**

* * *

**I want to change the world  
Instead I sleep  
I want to believe in more than you and me**

**But all that I know is I'm breathing**  
**All I can do is keep breathing**  
**All we can do is keep breathing now**

**All that I know is I'm breathing**  
**All I can do is keep breathing.**  
**All we can do is keep breathing**

**All we can do is keep breathing**  
**All we can do is keep breathing**  
**All we can do is keep breathing**  
**All we can do is keep breathing**  
**All we can do is keep breathing, now.**

**Keep Breathing, Ingrid Michelson**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Can't Make a Hit. **

Thor looked around the guest room he was residing in. The TV was quietly playing a cartoon, while snow floated lightly down outside the window. Thor had long ago abandoned the plate of Pop Tart crumbs on the counter, instead making it his duty to watch the world outside. He was eyeing the sky, witch was overflowing with fluffy light grey clouds. Thor jumped as someone entered the room.  
"Thor we got a mission." Clint said as he slipped his quiver over his shoulder.  
"Aye! I shall prepare myself!" Thor answered him as he rushed to his room.

Thor quickly slipped into his armor and wielded his hammer. He flew into the air, meeting Tony behind the Quinn Jet.  
"Man of Iron!? What has happened this time?" Thor questioned.  
"The Juniors weren't doing well with the 'Sinister Six' so Fury sent us in." Tony answered flatly.

The jet spurred towards the docks, where battle was clearly being sieged. A kid with a bucket shaped helmet flew to their side, breathing heavily.

"They got Spidey, Fist and Tiger!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "Can't hold out much longer!" Suddenly another storage box flew into a nearby crane, a high pitched howl echoing. The kid pumped a fist and flew back into the battle. Tony followed him, and Clint jumped out of the jet, wielding his bow and searching for targets. Thor followed the two with a loud battle cry.

"We might need the Hulk on this one." The Captain's voice inquired through the comn.  
"Wait it out a bit... please?" Bruce answered.

Captain America and the Black Widow jumped from the plane, opening their parachutes before the hit the ground.

"Don't hurt the Lizard." Natasha hissed through the comn as she fired a few bullets. "He's on of us."

Thor swung his hammer, picking his target. He surged towards a humanoid rhino, not making a second thought of it. But before he could hit it with his hammer, it dodged and grabbed him, throwing him into a nearby container. Thor growled before taking to his feet again. Hawkeye jumped from his wrecked parachute and surged towards a blue and white man shooting sparks from everywhere. He shot and arrow, only to have it disinigrated. The man turned his attention to him. They endorsed in battle, Clint occasionally hitting his target, the man shooting arcs of electricity at him. Suddenly, the Rhino threw Thor into Clint, sending the two sprawling. The man high fived the Rhino, and the two started closing in. Suddenly was there, standing over them. He had lost his helmet somewhere behind. He growled, aiming both hands at the two creatures. The Rhino snarled, but the electric man held out a hand.  
"What's wrong Sparky? Don't want your pet there to go to crazy?" Tony asked menacingly, keeping his reactors aimed at the two.  
"No, I just feel this is a better job for me." The man answered, and waved his hand.

The suit sparked, electricity coursing through it as Tony fell to his knees. He turned to look at Thor and Clint, who where struggling to their feet.  
"Run! Now! I can hold them!" Tony shouted as he gasped for air.  
"Nay!" Thor shouted as he readied his hammer.  
"You idiot!" Clint just shouted. "You didn't listen to Fury!"  
The two switched targets, Clint firing a net arrow at the Rhino, Thor hurtling into the electric man. They rendered the two uncounsous quickly. A shrill scream cut off their victory, and they ran into the maze of boxes, Tony having recovered from the shock.  
_'Don't hurt them, those kids are valuable. And don't get yourself killed either. Stark, sit this one out.' _Fury ordered over the their other team mates still battling their targets, the three arrived near the docks, spotting the enemy. He was small and short limbed, with four long tentacles sprouting from his back. He balanced on of the tentacles, a kid in red and blue spandex and another in a green and yellow ninja outfit sagging, uncounsous, in one of his arms. In the other was a girl in a white catsuit, struggling angrily at the tentacle wrapped around her waist. A large teen was spread eagled in one of the corners, out cold.  
"Rraaaaargghh!" An angry battle cry escaped from the kid they had met earlier, and he was barreling headfirst into Octavius.  
"Nova! Stop!" The girl cried.  
Octavius slammed the girl into Nova, knocking her out cold and sending Nova into a container, where he collapsed. Clint growled, and Thor narrowed his eyes. Thor was knocked aside with the two boys when he tried to approach. Clint roared in anger, and he ran towards Octavius, dodging arms and small laser beams as he charged. The kept battling, neither front moving as they dodged and parried the opponent's weapons. Suddenly, Octavius hit Clint aside, slashing with a spinning razor. Clint tried to push the tentacle off, only succeeding in being held down with more pressure. Suddenly, something knocked Octavius aside, causing him to drop the uncounsous teens. Clint jumped to his feet to see Tony and Octavius disappearing underneath the murky water.


	6. Chapt 6: Secrets I Couldn't Tell You

**Here is the final chapter guys. Happy to have met you.**

* * *

_**"The worst feeling is pretending you don't care about something, when it's all you seem to think about." **_

_**"The worst feeling is not being lonely, sometimes it's being forgotten by someone you can't forget." **_

_**"It's so hard to go back to a place filled with heart breaking memories and people you never wanted to let go of." **_

_**"Each heart has some pain, only the way of the expression is different. Some hide it in their eyes, and some hide it in their smile..." **_

**Chapter 6: Secrets I Couldn't Tell You**

They all stood silently in the small waiting room of the Helicarrier hospital, silently wishing that they could have done something, that they could have been there. They were fools to believe they could go on without having the one person they looked past to repair them. Thor's head hung low, Moljnir loosely hanging from his hand, as it swung slightly in the silent air. Clint stared at the wall, trying to hold back things that where bursting inside of him, absentmindedly plucking his bowstring, emitting a low _twang_ every few seconds. Natasha was leaning on Clint, staring at the wall as well as she fingered the safety on her gun. Steve was staring at his boots while his finger traced the star on his shield, which was balanced precariously on his lap. Bruce was huddled into himself in the corner, not uttering a noise. Janet and Hank where huddled silently in a love seat as they waited. They all waited. Tony himself was on the other side of the wall, uncounsous on a hospital bed as they tried to revive him.

Tony's eyes fluttered, but the monitor started to flat line. The voices around him faded into a dull drone as he felt himself floating away. He could see a light ahead, bright and beautiful, beckoning for him. His father's appeared beside him, holding his hand.

"Dad?" he croaked.  
Howard nodded, a small smile suppressing on his lips. "It's not time yet son. Too many people would need you if you left now. Keep pushing, I know you'll make it."

Even though Tony could hardly hear his father's voice, he understood. A small part inside of him was glued to this earth, and his heart was attached to it. He felt the blood pump through him again, hearing the monitor spike and then level back to normal. H e heard the doctor's sighs of relief as one opened the door and exited into the hallway. Soon the nurses left, leaving him alone in the hospital bed.

The doctor took a deep breath, and strutted down the short hallway to the waiting room. He turned to the kid first, Luke Cage, telling him his friends had only suffered minor concussions and a few bruises, and that they'd be alright. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, and a nurse escorted him to their room. The doctor turned to the seven heroes waiting anxiously on the other side of the small room.  
"We have some news." He said, looking nervously between all of their eyes. "He'll make it, but before he came in... he..."  
"He what?" Captain America asked.  
"He was already dying."  
The whole room seemed to hold it's breath as they heard those words.  
"He'll be ok?" The red haired woman asked.  
"Yes."  
"What was it?" The man with the bow asked. "Why was he dying?"  
"Radiation sickness. It's been there for quite a while, ever since Afghanistan actually. We assume it was from the explosion that took him out and embedded the shrapnel in his chest. It's a lot to toll on a guy for that long. We managed to help him enough that it wouldn't hurt him. We found out right in time. But he'll be ok. Don't worry."  
They all let out breaths they didn't know they had been holding in as they cherished it. He'd be ok.

o0o0o

When they where finally allowed in Tony's hospital room, they where all relieved and angered.  
"Did you know about this?" Clint asked.  
Tony nodded, even though it could hardly be seen.  
"Why didn't you tell us!?" Hank asked.  
"I didn't want you guys to worry about me." Tony answered quietly before looking up at them shyly. "It's a hard thing for me to fix."

They all smiled.  
"You're not the person people see you to be." Steve said.  
"Why would someone want to be like that?" Tony wondered aloud. "I try not to be selfish and rude, because honestly, people shouldn't be like that. It's just my personality I guess. But I didn't want you to waste your time worrying about me, you have plenty of other things to do. I just try and do what I can every day, and try not to forget the people who matter the most."


End file.
